The President's Daughter
by Naruto Queen
Summary: She played her cello for him every day and every day he fell in love with her. Her smile lights up a room and his kindness is ever present wherever he goes. He asked her to marry him and she agreed. She is the blonde beauty and he, her knight in shining armor.


"Guys, in honor of little Cam growing up tonight, let's have a toast to his prosperity!" announced Dallas as he drank from an ornate wine glass. The older boys of the Toronto Ice Hounds sat around at Campbell's suburban home. It was a mansion and if the guys could convince Maya, they could hang out with their good friend. "Tonight gentlemen, we eat and drink. Tonight Campbell will be our leader and we his humble kings men." declared Dallas happily as he stared at the other men at the kitchen table. Luke shook his head and patted Dallas's shoulder sympathetically.

"I think you've had enough wine to drink." said Luke as he grabbed the bottle of wine from Dallas's hand and put it in the fridge before he could protest. Dallas glared at his blonde haired friend and shook his head.

"You want to know something Luke? I think you need to mind your own business and you're a huge jerk. Now we all know why Jenna doesn't answer your calls. Actually, it is because you betrayed her when she did something special but the main reason is her fiancé K.C. He's very bright but you my friend lack brains, that's your problem. If you weren't so mean, maybe Jenna would have reconsidered being with you." reasoned Dallas as he waved goodbye to Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds. Luke looked like he wanted to start a fight but he gave up when everybody left the house. There was no reason to fight someone when an audience was not present. Campbell smiled when Tori sent him a text message about their little get together. They had become good friends due to Maya and treated each other like siblings. Everyone was excited because tomorrow was the wedding between Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders.

The two were a perfect match but if you had asked Campbell if he knew that he would marry the president's daughter, he would have easily said no. It was happening though and he smiled knowing that it wasn't a dream. Tori blushed when Maya talked about her pregnancy with twins and she kept talking loudly about the adorableness of their children. "Tori just imagine it. You'll have two amazing angels running around the Novak residence and Campbell and I will be expecting our first child." exclaimed Maya excitedly as she smiled at her best friend. Tori thanked her and the two friends continuing eating their buttered popcorn and watching The Hunger Games. When the movie was finished, Tori packed up her things and proceeded to leave the house but decided to clarify something with Maya.

"Zig is dropping me off here in the morning at six. If you hear any consistent knocking that's me." confirmed Tori as she waved at her best friend and left her house. There were so many benefits of being the best friend to the president's daughter. Tori enjoyed them when they came but liked Maya for who she was, she didn't harbor the thought that their good friendship was sustained due to Maya's family being practically equivalent to the royal family in Great Britain. The two friends always joked around about it to confuse others, Tori would call Maya Your Majesty and in turn, Maya called her Kate in reference to Kate Middleton whom is married to Prince Harry. The only people who understood the joke were Campbell and Zig, the boys of their dreams.

"Well, unfortunately for you Sunshine I'm tired. See you tomorrow love. Goodnight Maya, I love you." said Campbell.

"I love you too Campbell and goodnight. " replied Maya as she hung up her dress in front of her closet. The two adults hung up their phones and smiled as they fell into blissful sleep. The wedding was the event of 2012, thousands of reporters crowded around Campbell and his groomsmen as they proceeded to the altar. Thousands more rushed to take pictures of the cathedral, the Matlin and Saunders family, and their exclusive friends and family members they had invited. Here Comes the Bride reverberated around the church walls as everyone watched in awe and excitement as Maya and her bridal train entered. The flower girl was Elizabeth whom was Clare and Eli's four year old daughter.

She twirled around in her sparkly dress and was about to sprinkle pink and gray glitter all over the church but she remembered her daddy's warning which sounded like this to the rambunctious child. "Elizabeth Julia Goldsworthy, tomorrow you have an important job to do right?" questioned Eli as he looked at his other caramel haired blue eyed angel. She nodded and that's when the warning came. "Please don't ruin Maya and Campbell's wedding tomorrow. I know your mother bought some amazing glitter but you are prohibited from using it on the church or the guests. Remember you can meet the president, the Matlin family, and their Dalmatian puppy Reginald. Wouldn't that be great, princess?" exclaimed Eli as he hugged his daughter. She raised her eyebrow when he had used the word prohibited but squealed in excitement when he picked her up and spun her around. Elizabeth laughed happily and skipped to the bathroom to brush her teeth with the help of her mother.

She smiled at the congregation, specifically her father, twirled around as she sprinkled some of the glitter on herself before facing Campbell, and throwing some of the glitter on him. "It's lucky dust for your wedding. Thank you Mr. Saunders for inviting us to your wedding." stated Elizabeth as she waved to him and took her seat in between her mother and father. Eli smiled at her and Clare kissed her forehead. "Daddy tomorrow, can we order Pizza Hut?" inquired the toddler as she stared into her father's light green eyes.

"You got it princess." exclaimed Eli as he held her petite hand and kissed it. She giggled and ruffled his jet black hair. He smiled at her and Clare smiled at their reactions. Campbell stared at Maya as if he were seeing her for the first time. There was something almost magical about her and now he couldn't identify what the change was until after they had kissed. They slow danced around the brightly lit room and he felt as though he never wanted to leave as long as Maya was by his side.

Their guests and family waved to the couple as they exited the grand building and they waved back. Tori shed some tears as Maya and Campbell left the building and Zig comforted her with a kiss on her forehead. "Make sure you call me or we could video chat. When you get back Maya, be prepared to shop until you drop." declared Tori as both women laughed happily.

"Bye everyone, we hope you have a wonderful time and thanks again for coming." expressed Campbell sincerely as he escorted Maya to their posh neon red sports car.

"Campbell, there's nothing different about me. Frankly, some people still call me plain but I don't even care." divulged Maya as she stared out the window. He looked at her and sighed.

"You are beautiful Maya. You're right that you shouldn't care what those people think, their opinions don't matter. You'll always be beautiful to me." whispered Campbell as he kissed Maya's forehead.

"Even when we're old and gray?" asked Maya as her light blue eyes sparkled playfully.

"Yes, even when we're old and gray." confirmed Campbell as he kissed her and admired Tori's skill with her hair. It was in a cute French braid with small white roses intertwined throughout the braid. That's just the way she was and he admired her selflessness. Tori always went out of her way to help her friends even when she was in need of help and he understood why Zig loved her so much. Maya smiled at Campbell as they held hands and slept in a beautiful bedroom in Cancun. She knew that she would never trade Campbell for another man and was glad that they would be together forever.

The couple watched birds fly across the sky and Campbell ushered Maya to one of the local beaches. As they enjoyed each other's company, Campbell smiled knowing that this was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
